Visite nocturne, Castiel?
by wolfsama-ah-ah
Summary: Mon premier OS sur ce site, déjà posté sur Tumblr et Wattpad. Dean ne peut pas dormir: pas si Castiel vient le retrouver en pleine nuit...


Dean était allongé sur son lit et dormait profondément lorsqu'un bruit d'ailes bien distinct se fit entendre. Il n'eut pas besoin de se lever pour savoir que c'était son ange gardien.

-Cas', combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas rentrer comme ça...

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout aille bien, Dean.

-je vais bien, merci.

Dean mentait bien sûr, ça faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il avait des cauchemars. Encore la faute de cette satané marque qui l'avait transformé en démon! Heureusement, il était redevenu normal. Merci, Sam.

Le chasseur crût pouvoir enfin avoir sa nuit de sommeil lorsque l'ange s'approcha de lui.

-Tu ment, Dean. ( Dean soupira) Je peux?

Il avait dit cela en pointant le bords du lit du doigt: il voulait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Oui, tu peux, répondit Dean en haussant les sourcils. Puis il se leva à moitié, callant l'oreiller contre le mur, il s'y adossa.

Dean n'aurait pas du: car la couverture avait glissée et son torse était à présent révélé à Castiel, qui ne pu manifestement pas détacher son regard de celui ci.

-Cas'?

Aucune réponse.

-Cas'?!

Dean s'assit et claqua ses doigts devant le visage de l'ange déchu.

-Ow, Cas', tu m'entends?

Castiel sursauta.

-Heu! Oui, oui, Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

-C'est toi, qu'est-ce qu(il y à, tu n'arrêtes pas de me mater.

Le visage de Castiel vira au rouge. C'est vrais que, lorsqu'il y repensait, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne pouvait plus décrocher son regard de Dean lorsqu'il sortait de la douche, se baissait pour ramasser quelque chose... Et sa grâce s'enflammait quand il s'approchait trop près de lui. Tout cela avait commencé lors d'une chasse. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'Oregon pour chasser un Shapeshifter. Mais ce n'était pas un shapeshifter habituel: celui ci s'amusait à prendre la forme de personnes pour ensuite s'attaquer disont... Sexuellement, à leur proches. Il laissait ensuite ses modèles vivants afin qu'ils se fassent éjecter de leur cercle d'amis. Puis il tuait toute sa famille en son nom.

Il avait alors pris la forme de Dean et avait fait des avances à l'ange, se faisant passer pour lui. Castiel était pansexuel alors, il s'était laissé taquiné, appréciant l'idée qu'un Winchester soit attiré par lui. Il l'avait même laissé l'embrasser, contre une porte, puis contre une table, appréciant chaque moments sans même imaginer qu'il aurait pu être le shapeshifter. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de le laisser enlever son imperméable, le plus jeune des Winchesters était entré. D'abord, Sam avait tout de suite remarqué que Castiel n'embrassait pas Dean, mais ensuite, il avait été extrêmement surpris de l'assurance que celui ci mettait dans leur baiser. Il avait couru jusqua eux avec son couteau en argent en criant "Cas'! Ce n'est pas Dean! C'est notre Shapeshifter!" l'ange l'avait alors repoussé puis le vrais Dean était apparu et avait massacré le faux, se laissant guider par la marque.

Depuis ce moment, Castiel était amoureux. Et il ne savait pas si il devait ou non remercier le polymorphe de lui avoir fait ouvrir les yeux sur le sujet. Parce-que Dean était hétérosexuel, un peu trop d'ailleurs, tellement qu'il ne l'aurait certainement jamais. Et il ne voulait pas changer de corps pour ça. Il aimait beaucoup trop la sensation et le désir que lui avait procuré l'autre Dean dans son corps masculin pour y remédier. Alors il était là, sur son lit, aujourd'hui, car il ne voulait pas prendre de ses nouvelles mais le prendre lui. Il voulait enfin le faire sien, liberer toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée lorsque Dean le provoquait inconsciemment.

-En effet, répondit-il alors en se retournant, regardant Dean dans les yeux sensuellement.

Il s'était alors rappellé comment le regarder pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Dean. De cette fois où il était furieux contre lui, et ou le Winchester lui avait dit "Cas, la dernière fois qu'on m'a regardé comme ça, j'ai baisé." Puis il lui avait fait un clin d'oeil, surement pour se moquer de lui, mais Castiel savait qu'il n'avait pas menti. Alors il fit juste comme il l'avait apprit, et regarda Dean dans les yeux de la même façon que cette fois là.

-Wow, Cas'... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Et comment ça, en effet?

L'ange se servit de sa main pour se rapprocher légèrement.

-En effet, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de te regarder, Dean. Parce-que ton visage, ta voix et ton corps tout entier m'excite.

Dean ne savait plus quoi dire: il s'était attendu à tout sauf ça. Castiel, un ange, son meilleur ami, débarquait dans sa chambre à quatre heures du matin pour lui dire qu'il l'excitait ? Qu'allait être la suite? Il était rouge comme le feu et Castiel le regardait avec des yeux de prédateur sexuel, il allait le bouffer, c'était sur.

-Cas...tiel, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est, c'est ty...typiquement humai...(l'ange lui coupa la parole)

-Je sais ce que c'est Dean, car lorsque tu est près de moi ma grâce s'enflamme, j'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur et c'est agréable. Lorsque tu sors de la douche, torse nu, le corps ruisselant d'eau et le visage rougi par la chaleur je veux te toucher, (il posa sa main sur l'avant bras du chasseur, ce qui le fit sursauter) t'embrasser et bien plus encore... (il s'approchait de plus en plus du visage de Dean, celui-ci s'affolant de plus en plus, fixant les lèvres de l'ange.) Et je ne peux pas non plus m'empêcher de penser à toi, tout le temps, à ce que je pourrais te faire si je me retrouvais seul avec toi quelque part.

Dean n'était plus rouge comme une tomate, mais sa respiration était forte et son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de Castiel, mais il avait envie de l'embrasser, là maintenant, tandis que n'importe quel autre homme serait mort après de telles déclarations. Ce n'était pas quelque chose a dire a un autre homme, selon Dean. Mais lui même n'avait jamais dis de telles choses à une femme. Et ses mots et son regard, il devait se l'avouer, commençait à l'exciter. Sans compter cette main ferme et purement masculine qui lui caresser l'avant bras, pour remonter jusqu'à son épaule, puis son cou, puis ses cheveux..

Castiel pu entendre le son des gémissements de Dean pour la première fois lorsque il passa sa main sur l'arrière de son crane. Il était tellement près que leurs fronts se touchaient et il n'avait plus qu'une envie maintenant: lui sauter dessus.

-Cas'...

-Dean... J'ai envie de toi... Me laissera tu t'embrasser...?

Dean avait encore gémit en entendant Castiel dire cela, sa main caressant sa nuque et ses cheveux. Il était a présent assis sur son nombril, son front toujours collé au sien, leurs deux respirations brûlantes et rapides s'emmêlant. Le Winchester avait envie de l'embrasser, absolument, peu importait les conséquences.

-Cas', em...embrasse moi...

-Oh Dean, gémît l'ange avant de fondre littéralement sur ses lèvres, et Dean l'embrassa d'une facon qui se voulut tout sauf chaste. Il dévorait les lèvres de Castiel en slow motion, et l'autre le lui rendait bien en caressant sa bouche avec sa langue...

Castiel bougeait sans cesse se hanches sur le bassin de Dean pour mieux sentir son érection frôler voir caresser son intimité, et les gémissements de l'ange excitait d'avantage le blond, qui entreprit de retirer l'imperméable de l'ange, il faisait bien trop chaud.

-Lève les bras, ordonna Dean dans un soupir.

Castiel obéit, releva les bras et son vêtement fût jeté dans un coin.

Puis leur baiser reprît, enflammé, et désespéré, et l'ange avait quitté les lèvres de son protégé pour poser les siennes sur son cou, y déposant une marque. En même temps, il s'était relevé, afin d'être à quatre pattes sur lui, et avait glissé ses doigts jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'il agrippa. Il regarda Dean dans les yeux et s'humidifia les lèvres.

-Putain Cas'... J'ai jamais ressentit ça avant...

-Que veut-tu dire, Dean?

-J'ai tellement envie de toi là, tu m'excite... (il empoigna ses fesses, et Castiel se mordilla la lèvre à ce contacte)

-hmm... Dean...

C'était assez plaisant à voir, Dean était adossé à l'oreiller contre le mur, les cheveux en bataille, torse nu, rouge de plaisir, suffoquant, et Castiel était assis sur lui, toujours habillé et empoignant la ceinture de Dean...

-Dean, je vais te sucer.

-Quoi?!

-Je vais te bouffer la bite, Dean.

Le Winchester écarquilla les yeux. Castiel avait penché la tête sur le côté, l'air innocent, même s'il savait très bien que son petit jeu n'avait rien d'innocent. Il était vraiment direct et sale, et ça, Dean adorait. L'ange, si seulement on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, se pencha vers l'oreille de Dean et chuchota d'une voix encore plus rauque et sensuelle qu'à son habitude:

-J'ai envie de te branler puis de te bouffer la queue...Dean... et après, je te mettrais un doigt...

Castiel chuchotait et Dean jurait, il avait vraiment envie de baiser avec Castiel, à bas son hétérosexualité, cette nuit, il avait envie de sa queue. Castiel avait maintenant retiré la ceinture de Dean et s'humidifia une fois encore les lèvres. Puis il sorti le membre de Dean et fit des vas et vient en le regardant dans les yeux, un grand sourire au lèvres. Décidément, l'ange avait bien caché son jeu. Il avait l'air innocent, mais c'était une vrais allumeuse quand il s'agissait de baiser. Dean gémît au contacte et se releva sur ses coudes pour embrasser Castiel qui le branlait toujours, de plus en plus vite. Puis il se détacha, Dean essaya tant bien que mal de lui voler un dernier baiser, mais il l'arrêta:

-Dean,

-Cas'...

-Je...

Castiel s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils: devrait-il lui dire combien il l'aime? Ces trois mots pourraient bien tout gâcher si Dean ne les prenaient pas de la bonne façon. Il abandonna pour embrasser le torse de son compagnon, puis son ventre, puis son nombril.

-Cas'... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais...me...mh...dire...ah..!...

-Rien... Laisse tomber...

Il avait abandonné, il lui avait déjà bien fait comprendre de toute façon, et il comptait bien continuer comme cela. Il approcha ses lèvres du membre imposant en face de lui et se lécha les lèvres. Ses cheveux chatouillaient le nombril de Dean, ce qui ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage... Castiel jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son visage, puis déposa finalement sa langue sur son gland. Il y recueilli le liquide pré-séminal et l'étala sur tout son large avec sa langue. Il le léchait comme un dieu, Dean aurait pu jouir si l'ange entre ses jambes ne savait pas comment le retenir. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il voulait toucher Castiel aussi, et il le voulait en lui. Ou être en lui, et voir son visage se tordre sous la douleur et le plaisir. Il se mordit la lèvre en y pensant, et ajouta sa main dans les cheveux afin de l'encourager.

-Cas...Putain...

-Dean, répondit Castiel avant de la prendre en diagonale, pouvant ainsi le regarder dans les yeux. Il haussait les sourcils et cette vue était magnifique. Dean le caressa derrière l'oreille.

-C'est... C'est trop bon...

L'aîné des Winchesters pu sentir le sourire de Castiel contre sa queue et il eut un petit rire, amusé. Castiel lui ne le fit pas plus attendre et enfonça son membre dans sa bouche, creusant ses joues pour l'aspirer. Le blond rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement qui se voulut approbateur. L'ange le suça jusqu'à ce qu'il se répande dans sa bouche, et il avala tout, appréciant le goût légèrement amère de la semence de son partenaire. Puis ilfit quelques derniers mouvements avec sa main, la bouche entrouverte et respirant fort, une goûte était restée sur un coin de sa lèvre. Il remonta jusqu'à Dean et l'embrassa de plus belle, mais sa queue prenait trop de place dans son pantalon alors il l'envoya valser pour se retrouver en caleçon et en chemise.

-Tu baise comme un dieu, Cas...

-Tel père, tel fils, plaisanta l'ange dans un sourire adorable.

Dean ria encore, car non seulement son ange était un dieu au lit, mais en plus il y faisait des blagues. C'était le meilleur. Et il n'allait pas rater la suite. Surtout pas en voyant la gaule qui se tenait devant lui, toujours serrée dans son caleçon.

-Je vais mmh... m'occuper de ça, dit Dean en se léchant les lèvres.

-Tu est sur, Dean? Tu ne l'as jamais fait avant.

-Toi non plus, à ce que je sache.

-Non, mais je suis pansexuel, Dean. J'aime les trois sexes, je me suis renseigné.

-Renseigné hein?  
Il sourit.

-Renseigné, répond Castiel simplement. Oui, Dean, j'ai regardé beaucoup de porno. Le livreur de pizza n'était pas le seul à m'avoir appris des choses.

-Je... Je doute que le livreur de pizza soit aussi bon amant que toi, Cas'.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent, encore, et Dean poussa Castiel sur le dos. Il déchira les boutons de sa chemise et lui dévora le torse. Castiel gémissait sous les lèvres et les ongles de son amant.

-Dean... Bordel...

-Cas', laisse moi mener la danse maintenant...

Dean retira son pantalon et baissa le sous vêtement de son ange. Il cracha de la salive sur sa main et branla Castiel pour le lubrifier. Puis il vînt directement s'asseoir sur le membre gonflé, et son visage se tordît de douleur.

-Dean...! hmm..

-Cas'... Ca fait mal...

-Vas-y plus doucement, ca ira mieux bientôt...

Dean suivît ses conseils, il y alla plus doucement, après tout, il n'avait jamais fait cela avec un autre homme.

Et si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il le ferait avec un ange,

avec Castiel,

il aurait ri.

Mais là, alors qu'ils n'avaient encore presque rien fait, c'était déjà la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air qu'il avait pu avoir.

Et il recommencerait volontier s'il en avait l'occasion.

Castiel voyait que le visage de Dean s'apaisait, alors que sa queue était entièrement en lui. Alors il prît l'initiative de bouger les hanches, signe qu'il pouvait y aller.

-Dean, si tu es prêt, vas y... Je ne vais pas tenir sinon... Putain tu es si serré... hmmm...

Dean sentait son sexe redurcir à cause des gémissements de Castiel et de la vue que celui-ci lui apportait. Il était allongé sous lui, sa chemise et sa cravate toujours là, mais les boutons déchirés et en pagaille, il avait les joues roses et le souffle court, sa bite était dure et chaude en lui, elle pouvait presque toucher sa prostate, et le voila qu'il suçait son index et son majeur... Oh bordel, quel allumeur. Dean se releva et se rassit, il hurlait de plaisir face à ces nouvelles sensations.

le sexe

entre hommes

était

gé-nial.

Castiel avait les yeux qui roulaient de plaisir, il continuait de se mordiller les doigts et se déhanchait sous les assauts de Dean. Il continuait à l'allumer, alors qu'il était déjà en feu? Ok, il allait faire pareil. Dean se caressait maintenant, il touchait ses tétons et les faisaient rouler sous ses doigts... Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus obscènes et ses yeux papillonnaient de désir. L'ange se mit sur ses coudes, essayant de se relever pour pouvoir rejoindre la merveille qui se tenait face à lui.

-Dean...

Castiel tira sur la cravate de son partenaire, le faisant se ramener contre lui, et l'embrassa dans le plus obscène des baisers. Il mit ses deux bras sur les épaules de l'ange, et celui-ci se tenait sur ses mains, sur le matelas. Dean s'empalait toujours sur le sexe de son ange comme un sauvage et faisait arracher des plaintes incessantes à son partenaire sous lui.

-Castiel... Répondit-il en prenant ses deux joues dans ses mains, relevant ses yeux vers les siens.

-aah...

-Je vais..je...

-Moi aussi, Dean, je... retire toi...

-Non, Cas', je veux tout sentir... Tout...aah...oh mon dieu...

-hmm...

-aaah, Cas'! Je viens...!

Ils vinrent tous les deux, Dean se déversant sur leurs deux torses et Castiel en Dean, puis l'ange le fit basculer à sa place à nouveau, quoi qu'un peu à côté de son oreiller, s'allongeant sur lui. Les deux étaient essoufflés, cela avait été incroyable. Dean n'avait pas eu un orgasme pareil depuis... disons, depuis toujours. Après quelques minutes à reprendre leur souffles et leurs esprits, Castiel rompit enfin le silence.

-Tu...Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom... Entier...

Dean fit les yeux ronds.

-C'était intense, Cas'.

-Tu m'as appelé Castiel...

L'ange souriait, il était heureux. Préférait-il être appellé comme cela?

-Tu veux que j'arrêtes de t'appeler " Cas' "?

-Non... ça m'a juste prouvé quelque chose...

-Quoi, donc, ...Castiel?

Les deux rirent, et Castiel releva sa tête du torse de Dean pour le regarder en souriant.

-Tu es fou de moi, Dean... Et moi aussi je t'aime.

Dean eu un temps. Il se questionna: aimait-il Castiel? Ou bien était-ce juste un coup d'une nuit? Il regarda l'heure: il était déjà cinq heures et demi de matin et il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps à baiser. Il espérait juste que son idiot de frère n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié avec l'ange et il était prêt à recommencer cela n'importe quand. Même l'embrasser était exceptionnel. Et il devait bien avouer que Jimmy Novak était un homme vraiment vraiment magnifique. Alors il l'embrassa, comme pour conclure un pacte.

Ce pacte, c'était l'amour.


End file.
